Fill My Locket
by PeaceLoveTwilight10
Summary: Bella lost everything in a fire that burnt down her house, her life, her parents, and everything else... except for a locket that hung around her neck. She had nothing left.. until she met Edward. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Yoooo! lol this is my very first fanfic!

i hope you like it, 2 reviews and ill update :P

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight :,(**

* * *

The wind blew threw my hair as I rolled down the window. My locket was hung around my neck, the words, "I love you", carved into the back of it in French. 'Je T'aime'.. I tried not to cry at the sudden realization that my parents were never coming back, that the fire had destroyed everything, that my life was going to be in the hands of my Aunt Rachel, that I was sitting in the car of the Social Services woman of Phoenix, Arizona, who had provided me with nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top. Nothing. I had nothing.

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up with a sudden lurch at the burning smell. What was that? It couldn't be the fireplace, it was the middle of the summer. My eyes jerked open, and what followed haunted me forever. _

_I jumped out of my bed, my hair a disheveled mess. I raced to the top of the stairs to see a group of red and orange flames at the bottom of the stairs. "No…," I said. "NO!"_

_I raced down the hallway to my parents room; nobody was in there. I checked in the bathrooms, all the upstairs rooms and there was nothing. I prayed to God that my parents were already out, that the fire only looked bad because the kitchen was next to the staircase. I raced down the stairs and yelled, "MOM? DAD?" I managed to jump over the low railing and my head jerked up as I realized the alarm had been going off. I ran to the kitchen, the living room and the dining room. Nobody was there._

_A crash from the ceiling broke me out of shock. "MOM! DAD!" I cried out, much more panicked. "PLEASE!" The door busted open as hot tears ran down my face and strong arms swung around me, pulling me from my lifeline: my family. "NO!" I screamed loudly. "NO!" _

_They pulled me out.. they went back in, they searched through the debris and pieces of cement while I was taken to the police station, for questioning. Why? I wasn't exactly sure. I was in a state of shock. It couldn't be happening, not to me.. my whole life was stored inside their hearts. Who was to hold me and take care of me? Who was to give me the sex talk when I turned 18 next year? Who was to walk me down the aisle? Who was to threaten to kill my boyfriend after the first time we were caught kissing? I prayed with all my might that they were alive, that maybe, just maybe this was a dream and I would wake up with my mom shaking me, and the smell of pancakes wafting through the house._

_It wasn't._

_My state of shock was torn through by a burly policeman, tall and covered in ashes. I felt bad that he looked burnt. "Sir?" I asked, scared. "Are they..?"_

"_They're gone. I'm so sorry Ms Swan. Your mother left the oven on too long while she was in the bathroom, and she got locked in… your father was trying to bang on the door to get her out, but was crushed by the cement. I'm so, so sorry Isabella."_

_My eyes filled with tears, and my heart broke.. I swear it did. I had nothing now. I had nothing but a locket slung around my neck, with one side filled with a picture of the three of us. My only memory. It was all over…_

_That was, until I met Edward._

_**6 months earlier. **_

The wind blew threw my hair as I rolled down the window. My locket was hung around my neck, the words, "I love you", carved into the back of it in French. 'Je T'aime'.. I tried not to cry at the sudden realization that my parents were never coming back, that the fire had destroyed everything, that my life was going to be in the hands of my Aunt Rachel, that I was sitting in the car of the Social Services woman of Phoenix, Arizona, who had provided me with nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top. Nothing. I had nothing. I twirled the locket in my hand, and pressed my lips to it. "Forever, mom and dad… I will never let you go."

* * *

Tell me what you think please. I know it's short, but i didnt want to give to much away. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight :(

* * *

**

BPOV

* * *

The plane ride to Forks was long… tiring. Many people stared at me, I could imagine the thoughts going through their heads.

'Why doesn't she have a bag?'

'Why isn't there anyone with her?'

'Damn, she looks sad… Oh, hey, I didn't know they gave out free food!'

It was all the same, the same pity, the same damn fake act that they cared.

I took a window seat, at least the scenery was something pleasant. Some of my friends were afraid of heights and planes, but I enjoyed it. I liked being up in the clouds, above all worry and fret, that much closer to the heavens…

I curled up into a ball with my knees pressed against my chest and my chin resting on them. I took out my IPod and stuck a earphone in my ear; maybe listening to music would help me sleep. I scrolled through my songs until I found a suitable one; "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I chuckled at the words, and my mind was filled with the sadness. I had nobody that loved me left. My friends abandoned me at my sudden depression, my Aunt Rachel hardly knew me and then there was me. I didn't even love myself. I took my locket in my hand and held on tight, like a lifeline, as I fell asleep…

**EPOV**

Why was I here again? I groaned, bobbing my head a little to my music. I took out an earphone and turned to my adoptive mother, Esme. "Why do WE have to pick her up? Why can't Rachel do it?"

"You know why, sweetie," she said softly. "Rachel has to work and she asked us to pick up her niece."

I didn't even know why she was coming to stay with Rachel. Didn't she have parents, a family, friends, SOMETHING back in Phoenix? I didn't want another frizzy haired girl with braces and a bad manicure chasing after me… another Jessica and her posse. Ew. Way to make me shiver, brain.

"So you never told me why this Bella girl is coming to Forks." I said to my mom.

"I already told you Edward. To live with her aunt."

"Yea, but there has to be a reason. People just don't decide out of no where to live with extended family."

"It isn't my place to tell you, Edward."

"If I'm gonna see this girl at school everyday then.."

"Fine! Fine!" She exclaimed. "I'll tell you."

Esme launched into the story of how Bella was only 17 when her parents died in a fire, and all she had left was a locket. Of course, I think that her and Rachel's gossip tirade was more dramatic then the event actually was, but the thoughts still wandered around in my brain… this poor girl was left with nothing.

"Do you have a picture? Can I see?"

She reached into the compartment in front of me and pulled out a large envelope. "Here, look. Rachel sent me these so I would know which one she was. She got these daily from Charlie, Bella's father."

I pulled one out of her and her parents. Her father had curly brown hair and a scruffy mustache, and a smile seemed to be playing at the edge of his lips. The mother, I assumed, was sitting in front of him and her messy dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a bun; I chuckled, you could see the wrinkles from smiling so much hinting around her dimples. And then, there was Bella. She was beautiful… no, beautiful didn't describe it. She had long brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to light up the whole picture. I wanted to take her in my arms and stroke her hair, comfort her and kiss her face all over, and tell her it was okay.. that it was all alright. Then it hit me. This girl lost her parents. This beautiful creature lost everything to her.

Suddenly I got angry; how could this happen? Why did it happen to her? But my biggest question was, Why in God's name was I attracted to her?

Esme pulled into the airport and stepped out of our car, with a big sign saying, "Welcome to Forks, Bella!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly. Esme was always so warm, and loving to people she didn't even know.

We waited outside the gate, my foot tapping anxiously. I wanted to see her.

The minutes and seconds passed, when finally, people started flooding through the gate. My head jerked up as I searched the crowds. I probably looked like a desperate puppy to most people who saw me.

I was shaken out of my strange thoughts as Esme squealed loudly and ran towards a girl.. the same girl in the picture.

The thing was, though, the picture didn't give her justice.

**BPOV**

My feet willed me to step off the plane. My body was there, but my brain, my imagination, everything else wasn't there. I sighed and watched as my feet moved, somewhat magically. My head jerked up suddenly and I grunted at the snap in my neck. A short, caramel haired middle aged woman was running towards me. Who was she? She couldn't be my Aunt Rachel, she looked nothing like Charlie and she didn't look like anything of the pictures…_they_… had once showed me. She tackled me in a hug, "Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Uhm… hi."

"I'm your Aunt Rachel's friend.. she had to work today so she asked me to pick you up."

"Oh, well, alright…" I smiled a fake smile at her.

Her smile faded as she took in my belongings. "Is this all you have?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes.."

"Oh.. well that wont do, I guess we'll just have to buy you some more clothes and such. Don't worry, Miss Rachel is very kind and she'll take care of you very well." She smiled at me warmly, and I felt like I mattered.. but I knew it was fake pity.

"Come on sweetie, my son Edward is waiting for us near the gate."

We walked for a few minutes, and that was when I saw him. He had unruly bronze hair, sharp cheekbones and he was lanky, but the muscles were prominent under his sweater. I blushed as my eyes finally met his.. they pulled me in, I swear they did, but I quickly snapped my gaze down. I couldn't let myself fall for him, I knew I would lose him, too. The fire really DID destroy everything.

"Come on sweetheart," said Esme softly. She put her hand on the small of my back and led me to the car, and I could feel Edward's gaze on me. I climbed in the back of their car, and to my surprise, Edward climbed in next to me instead of in the front. I smiled slightly at him and looked out the window as we pulled out of the airport. My hand found my locket and I squeezed it tightly as we drove farther away from the only place I knew, the only people I knew and the only thing I wanted. The 'Je T'aime' seemed to burn into my hand as a tear ran down my cheek. "I love you, mom and dad." I whispered quietly, far too quiet for Esme and Edward to hear. "Forever.."

**EPOV**

I'm going to make her mine.

* * *

blah i know its still short but ill try to extend it longer next chapter :) please read and review 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everyone :P I have some things to say:

1: thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and put it on their favorites or has alerted it, it means the world.

2: I only have 3 reviews :( I need the reviews so I can make sure that my story is going the right way and that I include what the readers want in it, not just me. So please review!

3: **I DONT OWN TWILIGHT ;X **  
**

* * *

BPOV**

Esme pulled into the lot of the Port Angeles mall, the only mall closest to the town.

"You don't have to buy me anything.." I whispered, almost silently. I hated when people spent money on me and I didn't want to be a hassle or take any time out of her day.

"I know I don't, honey. I want to. Come along, dear."

I sighed and stepped out of the car, surprised that Edward stepped out as well.

"Why are you coming?" I asked him.

"I want to," He shrugged. "No fun sitting in the car." There was an odd glint in his eyes, but I pushed it out of my mind. 'Remember,' I reminded myself painfully, 'No falling for ANYONE or ANYTHING.'

We headed into the small complex, and I wasn't surprised to find that the who building only had a dozen or so stores. "They shouldn't even call this a mall," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled beside me, rolled his eyes a little and walked towards American Eagle.

"How about here, Bella?"

I nodded and sighed again, and shuffled into the store. This was probably one the most expensive store in the mall, but it was the only clothing store that had clothes I would wear. I didn't really care for GAP or Baby Express…

I looked around; so many smiling faces, smiling cashiers, smiling teens and parents assisting their children in finding what would look good on them…

I would never have that again.

My eyes darted to the ground so nobody would see the pain or sadness in my eyes. I didn't need anymore pity, or to be adopted as a charity case. My fingers raised to the clearance rack that had caught my eye the moment we walked in. Ugly pink sweater, size 0 jeans, dog shirt… My search stopped on a graphic tee, much too small for me, but it was the exact shirt that my mom had bought for me for Christmas 3 years ago. I hurriedly stored it under my arm, and quickly picked out some jeans and a couple of shirts to disguise that I had an interest in the shirt. Maybe Esme wouldn't notice.

I heard a chuckle come from behind me, making me jump. I whipped around suddenly to see Edward there, his eyebrows raised and his bright green eyes staring at me amused.

"Hi," I said.

He shook his head and his lips turned into a crooked smile.

"I saw this dress hanging on a mannequin and it reminded me of you… go try it on." He urged, gently.

"I don't know… I mean, Im not one to wear dresses…"

He let out a sudden laugh.

"Trust me, Bella, once you meet my sister Alice, your wardrobe will be filled with them. Why not get a head start now?"

He handed me the dress and nodded his head toward the dressing rooms. I locked the door and held it up. The dress seemed to be about knee's length and was synched at the waist, strapless, and a deep blue color. I sighed. _That was Renee's favorite color. _Pulling it on, I suddenly felt shy. What if I looked bad? Repulsive? What if he never wanted to see me again? Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the dressing room.

**EPOV**

I waited outside, leaning on the ledge of the entryway to the dressing rooms. A fake blonde strutted up to me, probably thinking she looked attractive, when in all seriousness she scared me. Barbie stood in front of me and ran a fake nail down my chest.

"Well hello there, handsome." She purred. "What's your name?"

"My name? My name is N.O.T Interest…"

My sentence was cut short with Bella walking out, her hair falling over her shoulders and a rosy blush betraying her cheeks. "Wow," I said quietly. "You look.."

Her blush sunk deeper and got redder. "Is it really that bad?"

"No!" I said almost too loud. "You look… perfect.

I wanted to stroke this angel-who-went-through-hell's cheeks and hold her face in my hands, and kiss her forehead, and hug her and worship her…

"Oh… well thanks."

All in good time, Mr. Cullen. All in good time.

**BPOV**

After paying for the clothes and setting out for the two hour drive back to my house, I was brought to a burning curiosity about the sister Edward had mentioned. He was sitting in the back with me again, looking out the window.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You said you had a sister… Alice, I think. Right?"

"That's correct, Bella."

"Can you tell me about her?"

He let out a chuckle.

"Alice is.., what you would call pixie-like. She's very small… no more than 5 feet tall. Short, dark hair and has the most incredible sense of fashion you'll ever see… that's what I meant about the dresses. She's quite hyper for someone so tiny, it gets annoying often." He let out another laugh and shook his head, as if remembering her.

"She sounds nice…"

"Yes, she is very sweet."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes. Besides Alice, I have Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

I must of looked surprised because Esme chuckled in the front seat. I took a quick look at her features. She looked young, but not THAT young.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and I blushed. "We're all adopted, Bella… except for Jasper, who is their only biological child."

"Oh," I said. "That makes more sense. What are they like?"

"Jasper and Alice are together, actually… Jasper… well, he's still getting used to have 3 other siblings in the house. He's very quiet, calm… and he makes US calm whenever we're worked up over something. I don't know how, he just does. He has blonde, scruffy hair… almost girly I suppose," he snickered.

"Edward," Esme warned.

"Sorry Mom. He's very polite… a gentleman. And then that brings me to Emmett, who's the exact opposite. Emmett is really nice once you get to know him, but on the outside he'll probably look like a huge curly-haired monster once you see him. But I promise you, he wont hurt you," He said gently. "He's very troublesome and likes to have fun… Detention always has a seat with his name on it." He chuckled.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett together?"

"Yes, they are, actually… Rosalie is the definition of beauty, if you want to put it that way, but I'm not attracted to her; don't worry. She's tall and she has the long blonde hair that all boys like. But, I do have to say, she can be quite bitchy," he said thoughtfully. "She's a lot like Alice in the terms of how damn girly they are; the nails, the hair, the clothes, everything. I can see just by what you selected from the store that you're not on the same page as them." He chuckled.

"Do you have a father?"

"Yes. Carlisle."

"What is he like?"

"He's a doctor, he works at the hospital. Blonde hair, tall, gentle, caring… like a good father should be."

I looked down and nodded. "Tell me about you."

"Well… I play piano. I like to read."

"Is that all?"

"I'm applying to Harvard for college."

"That's… wow. I'm assuming you're an honor roll student?"

"All A's."

"That's amazing… I wish you luck." I chuckled.

"Thanks Bella," he smiled softly.

Our conversation ended after Esme pulled into my Aunt's driveway. I stepped out of the car and looked up; it was a good size, hopefully big enough that I would have my own bathroom. Edward helped me get my bags out of the trunk, and handed them to me. "I'll see you tomorrow, then? At school?"

"You sure will… bye, Edward."

They drove off, and I went inside. My Aunt Rachel was sitting at the table, a mug in her hands. She looked up at me with tearful eyes, jumped up and raced towards me. That was the moment I broke down. I hugged her tight and cried into her shoulder, grasping onto her like my life depended on it. "W-why did it h-have to h-happen?" I cried harder.

"I don't know sweetheart… I don't know."

After a few hours of bonding with my Aunt and washing up after, I was upstairs, lying on my new bed, in my new room in my new town. The rain was pelting against the window and the rooftops, a dim light glowing from the lamp. My door was shut tight and I had a pillow in my lap. 'There's No Need To Argue' played softly from my stereo.

I lay down, and I cried, alone for once. I cried for my parents, I cried for myself, I cried for a new beginning that I didn't want, I cried for losing my faith, I cried for the pity everyone held for me, and I cried for Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward- because they had something to put on the other side of their locket.

* * *

_read and REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'd like to get up to 6 or 7 which is only 3 or 4 more, thats not to much right? And the last sentence isnt literal, the Cullens dont actually have lockets. Bella is comparing her life to theirs, that if they DID have lockets, they'd be able to fill both sides while she cant. I hope you liked it! Mwah :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Yooooo!

**Thanks sooo much to the people who reviewed and the positive feedback! Ya'll are so nice, I almost started crying lol**

**And thanks to the people who put my story on alert and favorited (is that a word?) it, you made me cry too :,)**

**I look forward to writing this each day but i HAVE to say this is my favorite chapter. So read, and i hope you like it 3  
**

* * *

Waking up wasn't my favorite thing to do on a Monday morning, or the fact that it wasn't in Phoenix, or my parents shaking me awake, but I still had to do it. I dragged my lazy butt out of bed and grabbed my clothes, heading into the shower.

After getting ready and eating my breakfast, I was surprised to see a shiny, silver Volvo that wasn't there last night, in the driveway. I bit my lip nervously and headed to the car as the window rolled down. I was shocked to see Edward behind the wheel.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "I know you don't have a car, and I wouldn't let you walk to school, so… take a seat." He smiled gently and motioned towards the empty seat next to him. I heard a loud, "Awwwwh! Eddies in loooove!" come from the backseat, a slap, and a cry of pain. I chuckled slightly and climbed in, pulling the door shut and the seatbelt over my chest as Edward drove away from my new home. I looked over my shoulder.

A gorgeous blonde, who I assumed was Rosalie, was sitting next to a big bear of a man, who I assumed was Emmett, were sitting in the backseat. A big fat grin was plastered on Emmett's face.

"Sorry for intruding on your love-fest. My car broke down and Rosie-Posie and I need a ride with Eddie here!" he patted- more like slapped- Edward on the shoulder.

"I still don't know why Jasper couldn't take you two." Edward grumbled.

I chuckled slightly and smiled a bit as my fingers reached to my locket. It fondled with the chain, and traced the engraving.

'_Wish me luck.'_ I thought in my head.

When we arrived at Forks High, I was met with uncomfortable stares and whispers, presumably because I was an unknown 'friend' of the Cullens. I was sure that the people of Forks already knew why I was here. Gossip spread rapidly.

I was told that I was going to meet Jasper and Alice at lunch, and Emmett and Rosalie left to head to their classes while I was left with Edward to get my schedule at the administrator's office.

I kept my eyes downward as Edward discussed with the lady behind the desk that I was new, and on all circumstances, I **must **have all my classes with him. My traitorous blush stained my cheeks again as I was realized I was simply glad about that.

Our first class was Biology, and as we walked in, a girl and a seemingly 'posse' stared at us. I couldn't blame them, or anyone else, for Edward was perfect and I was plain.

Mr. Molina assigned me, to my utter disappointment, to sit away from Edward and take a seat next to a girl with black hair tied back into a bun and glasses; she seemed nice enough.

"Hello," she smiled at me. "I'm Angela."

**ANPOV**

I smiled up at her brightly, she seemed so shy! I moved over willingly on the bench.

"I'm Bella," she said quietly.

I could understand why she was so quiet and secluded, going through something like that. I gave another timid smile as the class started. I could finally use my glasses as a pro for once: to observe Bella. Her body was hunched over and her hands clenched the seat, as if she was holding on for dear life.

My observations were interrupted by the instructions for today's class.

"Today, we're going to be using the Bunsen Burner."

Bella froze completely and her breathing started to pick up. Her petite frame started to shake, and a line of small mewls and whimpers came from her mouth. The only thing I could do was comfort her. I rubbed her back and took her hand as Mr. Molina came around the room.

"Sir?" I asked. "Is it okay if we're excused from the lesson today?"

His face fell and his eyes clouded with sorrow at the state she was in. "Yes, of course." He sighed and walked back to the front of the classroom. It was then I noticed Edward kneeling by Bella, rubbing her left knee soothingly. "It's okay," he whispered. "We're here." I smiled as he said "we" instead of "I". She started calming down slowly and gave us small smiles. That was when my goal became clear-

I was going to help Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Lunch rolled by after going through the torturing stares, and on occasion from Jessica Stanley, glares. To make the records worse, she had three out of the five classes with me before lunch. I had to say I wasn't shocked she wasn't in my Calculus class with me…

I was looking forward to meeting Alice and Jasper. It seemed my best guess was to stay near Edward, or Jessica and her crew would jump me.

Edward was right beside me as we walked into the cafeteria, and he glared at any pair of eyes that stared and me and any set of lips that whispered as we walked by. I kept my eyes downward.

Edward smiled at me reassuringly as I followed him towards his lunch table. Jasper was there, his face calm, just as Edward had described him, and then there was Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat with a wide smile plastered as her face. I guess opposites really do attract.

Edward pulled the seat out for me and I smiled at him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Of course. I'll go get us some lunch, what would you like?"

"Um… just a cheese sandwich, water, and an apple please."

He nodded a little before standing up straight and walking towards the lunch line. I followed his movements until he disappeared behind the door.

I felt a slam from the left side of my body and with a grunt and quickly catching myself from falling off the seat, I looked over and laughed slightly at the sight of Alice.

"Hi! I'm Alice! My brother really likes you, did you know that? You're so pretty! We're gonna be BEST FRIENDS!" She said it all in one breath, and I'm pretty sure my brain was a bit overwhelmed.

"Nice to meet you too?" I said it more like a question- this girl looked like she had 17 cups of caffeine.

"Excuse her," said Jasper, chuckling. "She's a bit… excited."

"I can see that." I said.

The corners of my mouth reached up slightly higher than they normally would, but not enough to produce a full smile.

Edward came back with my tray of food minutes later, right as Emmett and Rosalie sat down. The majority of the lunch period, The Cullens asked me various sorts of questions; my hobbies, my childhood, even though it was difficult; favorite movies, favorite books, favorite food, things along those lines. I even managed to laugh a bit more than normal. The whole time, my fingers were twirling with my locket.

An interruption jerked me out of the enjoyable time I was having. Jessica Stanley was sitting 4 tables away from us to the right with a strawberry blonde, a redhead, two dark haired girls, and a creepy looking brunette.

"So," she said louder, much louder than as if she was speaking with the group around her. "I heard Swans parents died in a fire. I bet they were happy to be dead, it was probably a relief to get away from that hideous bitch!"

**EPOV**

As soon as that BITCH finished her sentence, her 'friends' started laughing hard, some joined in, and others stared at her like she had just blown up a puppy. Bella, on the other hand, didn't do anything except start sobbing hard, and she stood up quickly, making the chair fall backwards and she ran out of the cafeteria. I swear I was going to beat Jessica to a pulp. I don't care if she didn't like Bella, she had no reason to say that to her or anyone. I stood up and strutted toward her, a glare on my face.

"You listen here, Jessica Stanley. If you take one STEP, move a disgusting finger, even look or THINK about my Bella, you will regret ever being born. Your looks and personality don't come even close to hers. It's bad enough she already had to go through losing everything, but now you just have to make it worse? Did you even THINK about what you were saying or doing?" At this point I was yelling, furious, and everyone around us was watching. "If you HONESTLY thought that this was going to make me like you any more or her any less, than you're wrong. You're nothing but a bitch, Jessica Stanley, and so are your little friends. You can go to hell." I snarled the last part at her, and backed up. I turned around and ran out of the cafeteria to find Bella.

**BPOV**

I sat in the third bathroom stall to the left of the entrance, curled up in a ball on the floor with the locket in my hands. Tears ran down my face and I was choking on my sobs. Deep down I knew it wasn't true, but someone verbally bringing up hurt like a burning knife pushing through my chest.

"God, I miss you… I miss you so much, mom and dad. I wish you were here, nothing will ever be the same. I love you." I managed to say to nobody but my parents… my parents who weren't here.

A soft knock interrupted my monologue to my parents. I reached up and unlocked the door, still crying, but seeing Edward there made me cry harder.

"I-I never d-did anything to h-her!" I mumbled sadly.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He picked me up in his arms and sat where I was sitting, me in his lap.

"D-don't ever give up on me," I whispered. "You're the only thing t-that m-makes me f-feel like I can get b-better… please…" I mumbled.

"I'll never give up on you, my Bella. I'll stay with you always, and I will heal you, no matter how long It takes."

I buried my face into his neck and closed my eyes as I felt him lift us up off the ground. I could hear his slow footsteps, and then a rush of cold wind onto my cheek.

"I explained to the lady at the front desk that you needed to go home." I must have missed that part.

Aunt Rachel was still at work, so Edward took me to his house. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand the whole time.

I was lifted again, and my eyes closed. I heard a door open and shut, and an "I'll explain later, mom", then I was being lifted up the stairs. I heard another door shut, and then I felt a soft comforter under my body, and I felt myself drifting off.

"Sleep, Bella."

That was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Jessica Stanley is a be-otchhh... **

**Next chapter will be Bella heading back to Phoenix for her parents' funeral so bring some tissues ;x**

**REVIEW- i want to get up to 10**

**WOO!**

**till next time**

**-PEACELOVETWILIGHT10  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Sorry for making you all wait so long, I know, I'm a poop.

I realized as I was about to write this story (well my friend read it and told me actually) that its been 6 freakin months and they woulda had the funeral already! GAH!

SO

i came up with... no, my friend came up with that..

but i DID come up with- no, she came up with that too.

but i wrote chapter 5 all by myself!

tehe.

Just read it -_-

**Disclaimer:** i aint stephenie meyer and i dont own .

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly…maybe I was afraid of the light I thought I was going to experience, but when I opened them to their full capacity it was dark. The only source of light was the faint glow of the moon, and I wondered briefly how long I had been sleeping. Where was I? Why was I alone? I rubbed my eyes and eventually found a lamp, and turned it on. I think I was in Edward's room…right? What about Aunt Rachel? Wouldn't she be worried? I sighed and took in my surroundings.

There was a huge collection of CD's, seemingly to be from all different time periods on the south side of the room. There was a stereo separating the two sides. It seemed so fragile, the whole array, I didn't even want to touch it. The bed I was lying on was pushed up on the north side of the room, a TV in the corner wall and a large window on the west side. A tall shelf stood next to the left side of the bed, filled with books and delicate paintings and pottery. I smiled softly to myself; even Edward seemed to have a soft side. I stretched slightly and tiptoed to the door, just in case it was late and the Cullens were asleep.

I looked down the hallway and around me, but it was all dark.

"Edward?" I called out in a small, squeaky voice. I didn't like being alone. There were 6 other doors- one narrowed door that looked like a closet on the left side at the end of the hall, one door was open that was at the end of the hall, and 4 others that might have been bedrooms. I went to the first closed door at the end of the hallway that was next to the open room, and knocked. No answer. Opening it, I caught a glance at a toilet. Bathroom. I made my way to where Edward's room was, and the 4 other doors. I looked around and bit my lip, chose a door, and knocked.

"Come in!"

I recognized the high-pitched as Alice's, and quickly assumed that it was her room. I wasn't surprised to see her in Jasper's lap, but was surprised to see Edward.

"Oh…," I frowned. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no, not at all," Edward said quickly, "We were just speaking about you."

"Nice to know I'm a topic of discussion."

He chuckled slightly before looking at me seriously.

"Can I… talk to you? Privately?"

I felt tears well in my eyes and I nodded. He was going to kick me out of his life because of all my problems, I just knew it. He was going to tell me that I wasn't welcome to sit at his lunch table anymore, that I wasn't allowed at his house, that I wasn't allowed to go for him when I felt sad. My heart dropped as we made our way to his room- I didn't glance back at Alice and Jasper.

**EPOV**

"Sit down," I said.

She climbed on my overly large bed. She was looking quite sad, I could understand why. What Jessica said to her was outrageous.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About us."

I swore I saw a tear slide down her face.

"Alright," she said softly.

"About earlier, I'm sorry if I moved too fast. I'm sorry if everything is moving too fast, I'm sorry if you're confused or you think that I'm a figment of your imagination and my family and I are going to leave you because we're not. Not now, not ever. Bella, I've only known you a week, not even, but for some reason it seems like I've known you my whole life. I will do everything in my power to heal you. I will do everything I can to make you feel loved. I'll take everything slow for you, because that's what you deserve. You deserve the world, Bella, and I'll give it to you in parts if you'll let me. Let me just to prove to you that I'll always be here for you. I swear, Bella." I looked up from the pattern on the floorboard that I was staring at while I was talking, and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes and her small frame curled into a ball. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to my chest.

The next day of school went without event, except for some sheets of homework and a test that was assigned in English. I had invited Bella for a homework session, and she agreed; as long as it was at her house. Her Aunt Rachel was already angry enough that she hadn't come home after school, and had disappeared for hours until late at night, a school night, none the less. She still didn't know about the incident with Jessica. Bella didn't want to cause any drama.

The scene was Bella's house, with her Aunt Rachel at work, and her and I working on a Biology project that we had been partnered up for, about Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia.

"So…the unrestrained activation in the enzymes that attach to phosphate groups increase the rate of mitosis and protects the cell from apoptosis? Right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling gently. "Exactly. Why don't you put the explanation here and I'll work on the drawing?"

She nodded and grabbed a sharpie and started drawing. We were working quietly until a car door slammed outside, signaling her Aunt's arrival. I rose an eyebrow at the force she seemed to of slammed the door at, and crossed my arms.

Rachel opened the door and closed it hard behind her, lingering her hand on the doorknob and her body faced towards the door. "Bella…," she turned to her niece. "I want your parents' bodies to be moved here."

**BPOV**

I was sure I didn't hear her right.

"What?"

"I said I want your parents' bodies to be moved here."

"But Phoenix is their home… it's our home."

"Bella, you weren't even able to go to their funeral!"

I could feel Edward's hard stare on the back of my head as I stood up. I would explain to him later.

"So? Everyone knew I wanted to be, everyone knew why I couldn't be there. It wasn't my fault."

"I'm not saying it was, but I wasn't able to go either and nearly everyone your parents knew are here now! We could have a whole ceremony, a whole other ceremony for you, Bella." She moved towards me and touched my shoulder with the edge of her fingers.

"No!" I said loudly. "If you move them then I won't have any reason to go back to Phoenix! I never even wanted a new beginning, it's bad enough I have to live without them! That fire destroyed everything in my life except for THIS locket!" I held up the locket in my fingers and continued, "My childhood is gone, Aunt Rachel, and they deserve to stay there!"

The hurt on her face was evident as I finished my speech, and I could see the wet shine of her eyes as tears welled up.

I glared at her and shook my head as I ran upstairs. How dare she suggest that the little piece of childhood I have left be moved from the place it all happened itself? I slammed my door shut and climbed on my bed and lay down like a little child whose lollipop had just been taken away from her. A knock came from my door.

"Can I come in?" Edward's voice spoke through the cracks. He sounded distressed.

"Yes."

He opened the door a little then slid in, and closed it back behind him. He sighed at my state and sat on the end of my bed.

"I know you don't want them to be moved from where you grew up, but maybe it's a good idea. This is a new start and everyone is here for you, why not your parents be here, too?"

I shook my head furiously.

"Please, Bella."

"No."

"Think about it!" he said, exasperated. "What about we keep the original stones in Phoenix and the bodies here? And if you want, we can have gravestones here as well. Bella, your father grew up in Forks, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm sure not everyone was able to get to the funeral. We could have another one, one you're actually able to go to. And, explain to me, please, why couldn't you attend the first one?"

"I was in the hospital for emotional distress," I looked away, hoping he wouldn't think I was crazy. "I had random outbursts from time to time. Everything happened so fast, my body didn't have any time to comprehend it." I sighed.

He nodded a little with a hard face.

"Wait, and even if I **did** agree to moving the bodies, I wouldn't be able to afford to keep the original stones there and have new ones here. I'm not that rich."

He was silent for a few moments before looking out the window, then back at me.

"I'll pay for it."

Did I hear that right? Was he actually volunteering to move my parents' _**BODIES**_?

I shook my head.

"I could never ask you to do that for me, Edward. I'll raise the money…"

He chuckled. "You're so stubborn."

Something in his voice sounded peculiar to me, like he knew for a fact I wouldn't win. Might as well give it up now.

The cost came to a near 3,000 dollars that Edward and his parents happily agreed to pay for. Personally, I thought they were out of their minds but every time I mentioned paying them back they always chuckled, shook their head, and changed the subject. The word was spread around Forks that another funeral was being held for the former Chief Of Police and Aunt Rachel made sure to let the few relatives I had know that depressed Bella was finally going to give her pity speech. I rolled my eyes at the though of how many apologies and how much pity I would receive.

The day of the bodies being moved arrived, and surprisingly, everyone we had told attended the funeral, plus some people who had heard and about it. I arrived in Carlisle's car with the Cullens surrounding me. We stepped out, and I was deeply surprised at how many people actually came.

I knew that the ceremony was going to be held at Fork's only cemetery, and I thought it not nearly big enough for all the people that showed up, but apparently it was. People were crowded around every nook and cranny that the cemetery had to offer, and as I stepped out, their eyes turned to me.

I don't remember the priest speaking, but I do remember the speech I had to give to my parents. As I stepped behind the podium that was placed on the grass, I stared at the coffins.

"Childhood is relatively easy. Some people may be able to put up an argument about that, and depending on the circumstance in which people have lived in, that's not always the case. But when you compare to your teenage years and your married life, the differences are obvious. There are only bones to break, there are only cuts to cry about, there's only your mom's cheek to kiss, the only toys you have were play pianos and yoyo's, the best thing in your life wasn't a boy, but a doll. When you cried into your pillow late at night, it was only because Jack had just died in 'Titanic'...not because of the bullies at your school.  
"Some people can say that your teenage years will be the best you'll ever have; for me, they were the worst. In a matter of hours, my whole life was burnt down. Nothing left but my heart beating and locket that fell right over it," At this point I was sobbing.  
"The funny thing about life is that you never know when it's gonna take a sudden turn. You never know when the people who mean most to you will be gone.  
My parents always told me that I had nothing to fear about; that the tragedies i saw on TV, the murders, the fires, the robberies, the accidents, everything... they always said it would never happen to me. They always said that my locket would keep me safe, because they were in it.  
"I know they're looking down on me. I know they're in heaven, I know my dad will be there in spirit, walking me down the aisle in 10 years, giving my hand to someone I love. And my mom will be there, sitting with tears in her eyes...watching her little girl get married.  
Maybe one day, it'll get better. Maybe one day, I'll be happy...but not now, and not soon. Take it from someone who knows; it hurts losing a piece of your heart."

I gave a small smile and stepped down from the podium and into Alice's comforting hug. She rubbed my face as I cried into her neck. I felt the wind blowing through my hair as my parent's bodies were lowered into the ground. Half of me wished I had looked, and the other half was happy I didn't. This was somewhat of a closure for me, for everyone, that Charlie and Renee Swan were actually gone. I didn't want to face that.

* * *

_**Would you know my name **_  
_**If I saw you in heaven **_  
_**Will it be the same **_  
_**If I saw you in heaven **_  
_**I must be strong, and carry on **_  
_**Cause I know I don't belong **_  
_**Here in heaven.**_

_**-Eric Clapton.**_

_**I feel you in the morning**_  
_** When at first I awake**_  
_** Your thought is with me**_  
_** With each decision I make**_

_** You'd been around forever**_  
_** Since the first breath I took**_  
_** Now I have to go on alone**_  
_** But for love, I need not look**_

_** Cause by what you bestowed**_  
_** In our short time together**_  
_** Will last in my heart**_  
_** Forever and ever**_

_** Although you've left**_  
_** And now walk above**_  
_** I'm never alone**_  
_** I'm wrapped in your love**_

_** Enjoy now your long waited reward**_  
_** Feel peace that your love continues on**_  
_** What was taught to me, will be taught to mine**_  
_** Cause you live on in me even after you've gone.**_

_**-Rodney Belcher.**_

review.


	6. Chapter 6

**:O**

I have an explanation, I swear -_-

I havent updated for like 2 weeks and stuff, cause high school blows and my teachers decided to try and teach a whole curriculum before thanksgiving break -_- ewhhieee!

i have rehearsal for my school play, and he keeps us after school almost everyday till like 6:30 and we only get sundays off AND i have a guitar recital coming up so i gotta practice that too

BUT

i have NOT forgotten about this!

thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and the people who put this story on alert :) 3 heres chapter... i forget what chapter it is

k read :P

* * *

The next few weeks rolled around without hassle or any real event occurring. The day after my parents' bodies being moved was one full of pity for me, but after that everything was calm and I was back to being Bella Swan, only known for the Cullens new-found friend.

I had been invited recently by Alice to join her and her family on their annual Friday Movie Nights, and I found this a perfect opportunity to become closer to them. And, in truth, it was one of the best nights I had had in a long time.

Alice had picked out 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' for my first movie night, why, I'm not sure. (**A.N: i REALLY love harry potter thats why) **I had come across it once at a sleepover when I was younger and another time with an old boyfriend, but had never given it a second thought after that. Alice had placed me next to Edward on the couch directly in front of the TV, Esme was out grocery shopping and Carlisle was at the hospital, working an overnight shift. Alice was near Jasper's feet with Rosalie next to her, both with a pillow on their lap and candy wrappers surrounding them. Emmett was sitting next to Jasper.

"Harry is so cute," Alice sighed.

"Hello!" Jasper said. "Boyfriend RIGHT here!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "The only good thing about Harry Potter is Fleur Delacour," he scoffed. "I'd tap that."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and gripped a pillow and hit Emmett square in the face. "Owh!" he grunted. He rubbed the spot on his head and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mature." she mumbled.

I chuckled and turned my gaze back to the movie. Cedric looked a lot like Edward- he had the same bronze-colored hair, not as messy, though, and a similar facial structure.

My thoughts were stopped when Edward tightened his arm around me. He had a stern look on his face and... something strange... an unfamiliar glint was in his eyes. Was he **jealous**? I laughed slightly in disbelief as I realized he must of noticed my infatuation with Cedric.

Giggling slightly, I whispered in his ear, "I only like him because he reminds me of you."

He smiled a bit at me and rose an eyebrow. "You seem happy tonight."

I shrugged slightly and nodded. "You and your family have been nothing but incredibly nice to me, even when I felt hopeless. You hardly knew me and you took me in as one of your own. You deserve some happiness from me tonight." I shrugged again.

I hadn't realized that, the whole time, they had been listening. Rosalie was smiling sympathetically and Alice looked like she was about to cry. Jasper had a small smile on his face while Emmett seemed like he had just won the lottery.

"Awh! Belly!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and squeezing me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back and whispered, "Really. I mean it."

The movie ended with a bang; I hadn't even noticed the time going by. I pulled out of Alice's hug and smiled. "I should get home."

"Nuh uh! You're staying here tonight, I have it all arranged with your Aunt." she giggled and took my hand and attempted to pull me upstairs. As we were going up the steps, she yelled, "OH quit pouting Edward!"

* * *

This was just a small update for fun, getting Bella to be closer with the Cullens and to let you know im still alive :P im a bit sick so i dont have the patience right now to sit here and type, especially since its 12 am lol :P i will update SOON, and a much longer chapter. Look forward to Edward and Bella fluff :P

-PeaceLoveTwilight10

'


	7. bleh

**Hi :D**

I know i havent updated in awhile and it sucksssss

but im in a show at my high school and ive had rehearsals everyday so ive been super busy between everything :\

ill update by thursday of next week :D

I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL 3 3 3

yay

bye

-peacelovetwilight10


	8. Chapter 8

omg hi.

IM BACK ;)

lawlz

i hope you didnt miss me TOOOOOOOOO much because i missed you a lot and there can only be a certain amount of missing...

that didnt make any sense, but yea, enjoy the next chapter or ill bean you in the noggin HAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SO OBVIOUSLY IM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER **

* * *

Movie night went without a hitch, and i became ten times closer to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I even got to say hello to Esme when she came home. I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms that night, and strangely enough, it felt like he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The light shone through the huge window of the Cullen house, and I opened my eyes, "Owh," i mumbled. The protruding light made my eyes ache as I sat up. I squinted and looked around, sighing. Edward wasn't on the couch, and the rest of the Cullens weren't there either. I stood up carefully and waited till my brain functioned correctly. "Guys?" I called out. No answer. Sighing, I circled around the stairs to the back porch and found Edward out there, along with Emmett and Alice. The door was propped open and i could hear the soft murmurs of their voices.

"Just do it, Edward!" Alice.

"You like her, she likes you. And we all like her too, i mean it would be one thing if nobody liked her in this family but everyone, even Rose, has your back man. You already agreed with her to take it slow, so why not take it slow now? Just ask her."

I heard a soft sigh come from someone, and then a velvet voice.

"I like her... a lot. And she seems to think that i'm going to leave her. I don't know how to prove to her that I won't. Honestly, If i could give her two things it would be her parents and the ability to trust people. I know she has every right to be scared but... I wish it wasn't of me."

A tear ran down my face at his words and I looked down. Was it actually true? Maybe giving him a chance wasn't so bad, it wasn't so wrong. I hoped my parents would be happy that i found someone i liked as much as Edward. I wished more than anything that my mom was here so she could give me advice... or my dad so he could threaten to shoot him when Edward decided to kiss me. Something.

I knocked on the door and peeked my head outside. "Am i interrupting anything...?" I asked quietly. Alice and Emmett's faces were in shock and Edward looked petrified. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

I bit my lip and gave Alice and Emmett a look. They simultaneously looked downwards and walked out together, leaving me alone with Edward. I took a seat across from him and sighed. He was looking at his lap and I reached over to take one of his hands, but then went to recline. Before I could, he softly took my hand.

"I'm not going to leave you."

His voice was full of pain and it made my heart hurt. "Like you said... it's hard to believe you won't be gone tomorrow because of what happened with... with my parents. Its not you; if i had an option i'd dive headfirst into a serious relationship but it's my brain that's telling me somehow, sometime down the line you're gonna leave and i wont have anyone left."

I looked up and he had a tear streaming down his cheek. He stood up and came over to my side and got down on his knees.

"I will never leave. I'll do anything to show you that."

He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead, sighing into my hair. I looked over at him and into his eyes. I studied his face for a brief moment before moving slightly closer. "Bella...," he looked at me; we were only inches apart. I could feel and smell his sweet breath washing over my face. My eyes darted from his lips, then up to his emerald eyes. I leaned forward slightly, and our lips touched.

* * *

You would think the kiss between Edward and I would make things completely awkward, but honestly, I had never felt closer to any boy in my life. I had only known him more a month or so, and I could feel myself falling for him. School came around on Monday, and Edward and I walked hand-in-hand to History. It was "Movie Monday" that day, and I was eager to find out which movie we would be watching.

I smiled at Edward as we sat down in our seats, luckily right next to him. His lips turned into the crooked grin he knew I loved, and I blushed. He chuckled and rubbed my knee for a brief moment, adn much to my embarrassment, our teacher, Mr. Vough came around and caught him.

He gave a wide smirk, "PDA, I see?"

My face blushed furiously and I looked down.

"No, Mr. Vough," said Edward. "Just... very, very good friends."

"Aha, well don't let it get too far. I don't want to see dirty condoms on my floor tomorrow morning."

I let out a stifled laugh and covered my mouth. My body shook with laughter and I had to lean on Edward for support. He was laughing too, but my smile and giggles faded when Mr. Vough announced the movie we were watching.

"Titanic."

I leaned up and tried to control my breathing as my heart rate picked up. "Bella?" he asked. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

I shut my eyes tight and gripped onto the edge of the seats, "My... my mom and I... a-always used to watch this... on the weekends."

I felt stupid reacting like this but I couldnt help it. This reminded me just how much I missed her. I felt Edward help me up and his velvet voice speak to the teacher, "She's not feeling well. Can we be excused please?"

Edward must of given him some sort of signal. because he immediately agreed and told him that he would let the main office know we had left. "Come on," Edward said in a soft voice. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, as tears ran down my face.

"It's a place i've never shown anyone before, but I feel like we've gotten to the point where I should show you," he took a deep breath. "My meadow."

* * *

OMG YAY

its short but i liked it lawlz

i will update SOON as long as you review, alert, favorite blah blah blah

i love youuuu allllllllllllllllllllllllll


	9. Chapter 9

**-Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. My new years resolution is to write more! Maybe after I start updating daily again, ill start another story. Have a happy new year and happy holidays to everyone. **

**

* * *

**

Edward carefully helped me to his car, and I'm sure I wasn't helping. Pity overwhelmed me at taking Edward out of school because of my silly reaction to a movie I hadn't watched in months. "I-I'm sorry," I murmured, "That was silly."

"Nonsense, Bella," he said quietly, "I told you I would help you and I will. You are one of the most important things to me now."

If I wasn't so upset, I would of blushed. I thanked my lucky stars to have a... friend as amazing as Edward was to me. He opened the passenger door and helped me in, buckled my seat belt for me and closed the door. He hurried around to the drivers' seat and started the ignition.

The car ride to his meadow was quiet, except for my occasional sniffles. Edward's thumb was soothingly rubbing over the back of my hand, and surprisingly, that was the most calming thing to me. The scenery as we drove was magnificent- the sun was shining brightly through the branches that nearly covered the sky, and the road seemed to be like it was just cut through with a giant lawnmower... like there was only supposed to be nature in the midst of us.

My eyes closed as the sun warmed my face and I smiled slightly. This reminded me of home, and I had everything I needed- except for my parents. But I had Edward now. I had Edward, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose, even if Rose did hate me. I even had Carlisle, Esme and Aunt Rachel as parent figures, even though they could never replace the real thing. I hoped that nobody would expect me to replace them, because I couldn't… that was out of the question, but it was time I try to be happy again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the cut of the Volvo's engine, and Edward stepping out of the car and running over to my side. He opened my door and held out his hand. I smiled softly and took it, climbing out of the car.

Taking a look around, I saw that we weren't parked on the same road we had been driving along before. We were in the middle of the forest and only trees, bushes, dirt and gravel surrounded us. Edward had already started walking ahead of me.

"Where are we?" I asked, nervously.

"In the forest." he called back.

"I know that, but are we still in Forks?"

He chuckled softly. "Of couse we are, silly Bella."

"Are we near your meadow?"

"What's with all the questions? Am I wanted by the FBI or something?" he laughed and kept walking.

I pouted at how smoothly he seemed to step over every fallen branch and large rock that came across his path, while I couldn't avoid any of them. A huge log seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of me, and my feet caught onto the ends of it. My hands flew out in front of me instinctively, my eyes shut.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my face before my face could meet the ground. "Clumsy, clumsy Bella." he sighed.

"It's nice to know you finally realized that." I grumbled.

He chuckled and hoisted us back off the ground, firmly taking my hand in his. I blushed profuesly at the feel of his skin on mine as we walked.

A few minutes later, Edward stood behind me and put his hands around my eyes so I couldnt see. "I want this to be special," he explained. "You're the only person I've ever showed this to."

_Just being here with you will be special._

"Okay," he said finally as he pulled his hands back. "Open."

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped quietly. The meadow was lined with trees, all different sizes but all equal in beauty. There wasn't an inch of rock on the meadows' floor, it was the grassiest plain I had ever come across, but standing from afar it looked as if someone had sprinkled different colors over it. Looking closer, I saw they were all flowers. Flowers that covered the whole landing, flowers that we could sit in, flowers that only Edward and I knew about..

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked into the middle of the meadow, her eyes wide and her smile breathtaking. Her head turned every which way, as if she was trying to take everything in. "Edward... this is amazing."

_No, Bella. You're amazing._

I followed her into the middle of the meadow and smiled softly at the joy this place was giving her. I chuckled and took her hand, bowing slightly. "May i have this dance?"

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "I can't dance."

Bringing her arms up around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Follow my lead."

_Follow my lead forever._

Swaying around the meadow with Bella felt so right. She was so _natural._ She didnt have fake boobs or bleached hair. She didnt strive to be like every other girl in the world, she didn't go to the salon every week, she didnt flirt with every guy she saw and she didn't have makeup caked on her face. She appreciated what she had.

Being the only person in a family full of lovebirds was tough. Tough because I was the only guy without a girl perched on their lap, tough because I was the only one who rolled their eyes and sighed when Alice and Jasper kissed, tough because I was the only one who didn't have a girlfriend to dance with at prom. Tough because I was alone...

_Until you, Bella._

My thoughts and fantisizing came to a halt when Bella pushed me back onto the grass. My eyes snapped open to only meet with Bella's...they were hypnotizing, and the way her hair fell around her face so perfectly didnt help.

I wanted to try something. I wanted to test her flexibility with one simple kiss.

I leaned up closer to Bella, my eyes burning into hers. My brow furrowed as I tried to stop from lurching forward and kissing her full on right there, but I had to take it slow. Her breath stopped as I brushed my lips on hers, then slowly dragged them lightly up her face, then down to her jaw and up to her lips. I kissed her softly at first, testing how willing she was, but she responded.

**BPOV**

I kissed him slowly at first, with a soft hint of passion and love... everything I felt for him. It felt like my whole life had been building up to this one moment, to finally meet Edward, to kiss Edward, to love Edward. I knew I belonged her with him, and I know my parents would be happy I was happy. I could feel a part of the wound in my chest closing up, just a tad, by Edward's kiss. It would take a long, long time, but I was willing to give Edward this chance. He and I deserved it.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! first kiss! next chapter will be their first date, and NO, they arent official YET. i might bring jacob in next chapter- yes, no? let me know what you think!**

**Have a safe new years eve!**

**-PeaceLoveTwilight10**


End file.
